User talk:FinalFlash18
Welcome FinalFlash18 Picture. please don't upload non hunter x hunter related pictures or fanart, you don't need to upload anything to make an avatar for yourself. Also make sure that files you upload are named properly. See Hunterpedia:User Space Images for more information. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Forum You forgot to include the forumheader template which acts as navigation. Also please sign your posts. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You forgot to put in the template forumheader, I put it in instead and put it under the help desk since that is the right categorie for it general discussion is for non-hunter x hunter related discussion. If you go to the page you can see the history and what has changed also you need to add the forumheader in source mode and not in visual mode. Also your question has been answered by MrGenial. PS:If you don't understand basic editing like source mode/visual mode history etc. I can help you out with that. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Here is hoping. I hope that I don't misunderstand you, but you seem to be asking for site where you can watch anime, well I primarily use http://www.nwanime.com/ watch anime. Some series I recommend are bakuman, full metal alchemist, toriko, steins gate, tsubasa chronicle, and if you like seinen (adult male oriented) anime berserk and gantz. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mistake i really appreciate your message, it means that what i said reached you. i aswell was new to wiki at some point and i made some dumb mistakes, so i understand your postion. and BTW i think your blogs are cool too, keep making them :) Silva-zoldyck (talk) 04:01, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Late reply. I almost never download anything, the only anime I download is anime I can't find streamed. I have some more recommandations D. Gray Man, History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Ghost in the Shell and A Certain Magical Index. I rarely remember hentai, I fap to it and forget it but here is my site for hentai http://hentaischool.com/a-z-archive/. 1 When forums are concerned you need to add the template in source mode at the top of the page. For the rest all pages all ready have their necessary templates. 2 He was able to reply to you by clicking edit and typing his message underneath yours. 3 We currently rarely use chat, which is a shame, my goal for the next 5 years is getting the forums and chat on this site active. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Greetings Hello! Thanks for your concern, I'm fine now^^ (well, it happened last year, I got enough time to recover) Also, how did you know I was ill? Yes, Kuroshitsuji is one of my favourite series. I also really like Toboso Yana-sensei's art. I didn't really like Ciel turning into a demon in the second season of the anime though. I'm sorry, I don't have an account there. However, I visited it several times to obtain some information about manga and anime series that I watch and plan to watch. Animesuki (talk) 17:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) It seems that there is a lot of talk page stalkers here... I don't watch dubbed anime. I like watching the original ones with the seiyuu. Sebas-chan is one of my favourite characters too. But my No1 is Ciel~ I don't really have a favourite genre. What matters the most to me is the plot and the characters. I didn't know that you like Mamo-chan and Namikawa Daisuke (Pasta~) like me. I guess it's something we have in common^^ Animesuki (talk) 17:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions^^ I have read the Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist mangas and I plan to watch the anime series. I've heard about The melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi, baka to test and Sket dance. I've never tried to watch them though. Maybe I'll give it a try when I finish watching the series on my to-watch list. Animesuki (talk) 12:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Killua.png Hello. The image you uploaded under the Killua.png file name seems to have overridden the 1999 Killua image which is the one currently used in the 1999 tab in the page's infobox. I have reverted the image back to the 1999 Killua already, but I don't know whether the image you uploaded will still be useable after that, so I suggest that you upload it again using a different file name. Thank you. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) No, I don't have one. I prefer to watch the Japanese one mainly because of Mamo. I'm kinda a fan of his. Animesuki (talk) 16:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? I've only heard about the live-action film. Animesuki (talk) 07:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) That'll be great! I really love Kuroshitsuji! Thanks for sharing it with me^^ Animesuki (talk) 10:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) No I'm just very busy. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem solved Sorry for the wait, i'm doing the long replying thing a while ago and i don't where that went. I haven't tried it yet, but i'll try this sunday because i'm not really busy on sundays. LittleZoldyck (talk) 13:05, January 17, 2014 (UTC) blog post Forum:Blog Post Badges Owners List OnePieceNation (talk) 11:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Images & Gallery If you are going to upload an image, please check first if the image has already been uploaded in the wiki. Take this for example: File:Komugi's wallpaper.png and File:Komugi in the fifth ending.jpg. Also, please put the images on their proper section in the galleries. For example, you should put the Komugi image in the Openings and Endings section in the galleries, not in the 2011 Anime or any other sections. On other episode screenshots, please put the images according to their chronological order or by episode, not piling the new images on the bottom of the gallery. Thank you! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :What image are you referring to? Either way, the uploading process is still the same (Licensing and stuff). If you wish to put a certain image before another, enter it above the image so that it would follow the episode sequence. Hope this helps! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:20, January 23, 2014 (UTC) very late reply anything can be discussed in the user talk pages, however on the main part of the wiki (the articles and their talk pages) only things related to hunter x hunter can take place and only if it involves hunter x hunter. Talk pages here are only meant to discuss the page they are attached to. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) badges and other things The badges you see on your profile are standard badges they can be changed (names and pictures) but you cannot add to them, all an admin can do is make an extra badge track based on a category on articles, like an episode editing badge. The other badges you see are very special badges made by me, which in all case are extremely hard to get. That is why you need 100 blog posts to get the first one, two people are now close with 90 and 65 blog posts respectively. The most impossible standard badges to get are the 200 days badge (I failed two times now to get it) and the 365 days badge (which no one has gotten yet but Berserker333 is closet to getting). Also I still need to make templates for my original badges, once I have done that I will start handing them out, by simply posting the template above your user pages. You might see you name twice because you use the tildes incorrectly (~) use four right next to each other. Your browser might also be throwing them out of whack. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) more answers those who really love making blog posts like jaadowgg. So it might be your internet browser. Yes you can discuss those things if it is relevant and not out of the blue. You can discuss anything as long as it remains a discussion and doesn't go over into verbal fighting. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) thanks for telling. 00:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I obviously have an myanamilist account of the same name. The first three weeks of the year I managed that schedule, now these last two weeks I have been working on a better schedule, while putting watching anime completely on hold. Also Gantz, Code Geass, Mirai Nikki, Guilty Crown, Ghost in the Shell, Full Metal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Steins;Gate Elfenlied and Hellsing. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:23, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: March Poll Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me. I thought the other admins will do it. Sorry for the delay. I'll see into it right away. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:45,3/1/2014 Re: Image Conflict Hey. I have also experienced some uploading problems lately whenever I try to upload screenshots for the episode pages. Just as the image is about to be posted in the wiki, the upload crashes and has to be re-uploaded. I don't remember copying wiki text of the sort. I just have to retry and retry until the image is posted which takes about an hour or so. I am not really sure about the sequencing of the images. And I am sorry to say that I don't know the solution either. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:46,3/23/2014 I am guessing the uploader is having technical difficulties it happens sometimes and yeah I know its annoying but there is nothing much you can do but wait it out. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I've had this <"Visit edit mode" or "View current page"> problem before, it mainly happens to me when I try to add multiple images to a gallery that already has a lot of images (didn't happen when I tried to add a single image to Killua Image Gallery today though), I just copy past them in the source mode when that happens. also changing the order of images in an image gallery is easier in source mode, visual mode for galleries is really crap. MrGenial11 (talk) 17:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed that I actually have the same problem with image galleries as well, can't move, modify or delete images in the gallery. It also occurs on each gallery in each tab of the page, weird bug, for the time being I guess we'll have to move/delete/modify them manually using the source mode. MrGenial11 (talk) 00:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Anime List Yes I have real life issues that is why I am now halted in watching anime and editing wikia and have been so for over two months. I could handle it but no more. With a bit of luck I might handle to juggle all these thing again in the future. And yes you should definitely start watching one piece asap, it doesn't have over 600 episodes for nothing you know. And no Shanks doesn't look like Gildarts, Gildarts looks like Shanks he is a Shanks Clone (blatant rip-off). Hiro Mashima is a lazy boobies drawing mangaka who steals/barrows character design from other more talented mangaka. Also it is pronounced Fairy Fail and not Fairy Tail lol. In short I don't have much love for fairy tail. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:59, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Well I dislike but it isn't all bad. Also when I start a series I want to finish it, furthermore I have the goal of seeing every anime before I die and every includes fairy tail. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) You can only watch the sub online, if you want the dub you either have to buy the dvd's from funimation or watch the most shittiest dub ever the 4kids dub of one piece wherein guns become water pistols and cigarettes become smoking lollipops. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) You only need one account for every wikia, also if you login with one, you are logged in with all. However there are some sites that look like wikia and seem to be a wikia and have a similar make up but they are not wikia's. Game of Thrones has his own wikia but it also has its own wikia like website, for which you need to make a new account which you can only use there. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Game Sure. I'll join in the game. Just link me to it. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if I took this game and put it on a forum I'm on? I'll give you credit for the idea. ~Jay^^ (talk) 21:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Reality Reforged is primarily an RP forum with many different RPs but there are also other fun stuff to do. Like play Mafia. If you ever check the site out, Mafia is explained under the Mafia section and the "Rules & Information" subsection. ~Jay^^ (talk) 07:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I saw the blog post about the AMV and went to the AMV. Not sure if I'll ever just watch it, though. I may sometime. ~Jay^^ (talk) 20:53, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Was it the blog that contained spoilers (I can't remember who it was by) that compelled you to finally watch the movie? Or was it the announcement of the second movie coming out on DVD? Also, are you going to wait until the third movie (if there is one) comes out on DVD to watch the second one? I don't mind confirming your Friend Request if you tell me your real name. I don't want to confirm people who could either a) hack my account (I don't know if I have any of these in my confirmation pool or not) b) send me requests to groups/events/pages that I don't understand In a different language (I confirmed a couple of these people already but I just ignore their requests). ~Jay^^ (talk) 02:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I see. So, have you given up entirely on your procrastinating ways? Or is it just a one-time thing? Also, I confirmed you. ~Jay^^ (talk) 15:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey. You should go on chat later :3 Re: Questions I download episodes from Animetake. I prefer the 1080p but they are about 540mb. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:32,5/15/2014 :You're welcome! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:10,5/15/2014 Sowwy I am used to newer wikis <3 Mai Chiyo (talk) 11:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Becasue. Because I wanna do that :3 Mai Chiyo (talk) 11:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Forums No the construction on the forums is done. The forums you are using on the bleach wiki are special forums which are used in the exact way as blogs making them somewhat redundant their standard forums are under lock down http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index . Standard forums need to be signed just like talk page messages. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Redundant Images I've noticed you've been uploading redundant images in the site. Not duplicate, but redundant. Take these for example: An article would do well with just one photo. If the image of Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi being shocked is more important, then we don't need the first image anymore. Same goes with Palm's Wink Blue images. If the first image, which includes Pouf and two angles of Killua carrying Gon, the second image (another shot of Killua carrying Gon) is not needed anymore. Another example would be the Meruem shots. If two images show Meruem having headache or trying to remember, try to choose a better angle, not upload two images. Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked Palm's Wink Blue's images.png|Palm's Wink Blue images Killua carrying Gon.png|Killua carrying Gon from Palm's Wink Blue ability Meruem having headache.png|Meruem having headache/tries to remember Meruem - 132.png|Meruem having headache/tries to remember in a different angle I don't wish to appear rude. Just pointing things out for next week's episodes. Thanks.—' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 07:57,6/5/2014 forums and episodes I will take up opening the new forums with two fellow admins later today and we will make a decision on it. When it comes to the episode pages I only concern myself with the chapters it is based on but as soon as the series has ended I will start rewatching all of hunter x hunter 2011 and 1999 and fill in/edit/change everything as I see fit. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode 132 Summary I checked the episode summary you did. Good job for your first episode summary! I did some clean-up on the overview and images though. Thank you for the efforts! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 03:09,6/9/2014 Blog Post Question Hey, I really liked your style of blog post, (the one where you mention a character and ask some questions about him). If you don't mind me taking your idea, would you care if I made a post similar to that about some characters I find interesting? --Kevo411 (talk) 00:40, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Adding Screenshots The page you linked is a category page for screenshots. In order to add images in that page, you must go to the file itself (e.g. Welfin's hallucination.png) and add the category name in the lowest part of the page. It looks the same with the articles. The image tagged in that category (i.e. Episode 134 Screenshots) will automatically appear in the page. No need to add a gallery in the category pages; they appear automatilcally when tagged. Thank you for the episode summary yet again. I am very busy and I have little time to spend in the wiki for now. I managed to finish the manga summary though. I'll try better next time. Hope this answers your questions! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 03:10,6/21/2014 Re: New Forums Hello! Sorry for replying late orz. I'm a bit busy with other other stuff lately. Actually, we admins haven't talked about changing the format of the forums yet. I'm personally okay with changing it though, if a lot of people think it's for the best. I just don't know about the others. About the chat, haha yeah it's okay. I guess we're all busy - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : Hmm I guess someone does need to take the initiative. If I have the time I will try to talk to the other admins and discuss about the new forums. However, as of now, I am really busy with IRL stuff and my time to edit here is limited so, if I'm not around for a week after I gave you this reply, I suggest you go talk to the other admins yourself. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : Hello. I apologize for not being able to talk to the admins regarding the new forums. The previous week turned out busier than expected. So if you can, please ask the other admins about it yourself to avoid more delay. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Since you waited long enough and I see no big objections to them, I have now activated the new forums, if you click on forums it should send you forward to the new forums. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Editing A Gallery Hello if you still need those opening and ending tabs done I can do it Spirit sword (talk) 09:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I made one for mazaostom but the add picture button isn't there this hasn't happened before could you upload a picture for mazaistom so I can try something Spirit sword (talk) 09:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I created one for Gotoh and it worked if you have at least one picture for the tab so if you want I can make the tab and add the picture after you upload it if you want, unless you still want the explanation of how to do it. Spirit sword (talk) 10:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey man sorry I just tried to explain it two different times before I sent this but when ever I put examples of how to do it it actually put tabs in the message and the text was running into each and overlapping it was a real mess and I don't think you can explain it with putting the actual information in I'm really sorry but maybe you should just look at the set up of other characters image galleries that's how I learned and again sorry Spirit sword (talk) 10:40, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello FinalFlash I was wondering if it was possible for you to get a screenshot of a certain character for me from episode 137 if not I understand Spirit sword (talk) 22:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man he's a character that's finally adapted in this episode he's in the same line as bisky, basho, and linssen he's got a gray mask and it looks like he's got a pony tail sticking out of it Spirit sword (talk) 10:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, 17:59 is the best shot you'll get he's a little obscured but it's better than nothing. I had seen that with kanzai's image gallery, I'm not sure what you did wrong, but this is usually how I do it, also do not add the hyphens between the < > I added those so actual tabs didn't appear. Template:GalleryHeader (add {{ in front of Template and after Header) <-tabber-> (hit return) |-|2011 Anime= (hit return)